80th and West
by inspired.by.music
Summary: Bella/Edward Oneshot, songfic... "Edward and I, we were supposed to live together, forever. Now all I wanted to do was die."


**A/N: Its been a while since I posted anything...This is just a little Song Fic that I wrote today. Hope you like it :)**

I knelt over the cold ground, hands digging into the soggy earth as tears burned my raw cheeks. Sobs shook my body and I reached out my hand to touch the letters etched on the polished stone. I brushed my fingers over the 'E' and immediately faltered, another sob ripping through my chest.

_There is no way to explain this_

_There is no pain equal to what I feel (to what I feel)_

_My heart wasn't broken, it was shattered_

_Into a million pieces_

"Bella?"

I wasn't sure how long I'd been on the ground, but it was dark and Alice's voice was concerned and depressed. A sound that made me want to scream, because Alice always sounded happy. An involuntary shutter rattled my bones and I held myself tighter.

"Bella, please come with me. You're going to freeze out here."

I didn't answer. I wasn't even sure I _could_ speak. I felt two hard arms lift me easily from the ground and as I leaned against her cold chest, the memories flooded back.

_His hair was dark, his smile bright_

_His eyes made me melt_

_The day we met_

_On the corner of 80__th__ and West_

I awoke in a warm bed and wished I could go back to sleep. I dreamed of Edward, that's when I noticed that I was in _his_ room. I climbed out of the bed and walked to his CD player. In it was the blank CD he had made for me, so I pressed play. I collapsed back on the bed and my throat went dry, but the tears didn't come. I thought about everything I wish I had told him, but hadn't.

_I hate clichés_

_But it's amazing how time flies_

_And if I could go back_

_I'd leave nothing unsaid_

I went through his whole room, taking in the scent I had grown accustom to having with me at all times. I wasn't sure how I was going to face the world without him. It was heart wrenching to think about.

I opened the door and quietly slipped down the hall, even though I knew everyone could hear me. I didn't look up to meet the eyes of anyone as I walked through the house, I went straight outside. Edward and I, we were supposed to live together, forever. Now all I wanted to do was die.

_Because when you love someone_

_You take them for granted_

_And when you loose that someone_

_You wish you hadn't_

He was the only one lost in the battle against Victoria and her army of newborn vampires. But despite how horrible it sounds, I would've rather anyone else had died instead of Edward. Because I could've got through anything if he was by my side.

"Bella, you should come in, have something to eat."

I shook my head and turned to face Alice. "Can I borrow your car?"

Alice smiled and handed me her keys. "We'll be here, when you get back."

I nodded my thanks and retrieved her car. It was nice to go fast for once. I went straight to the meadow, it was just a calming as ever, but now without Edward, it just didn't feel right. So I went back to the car. I was empty. The numbness began to spread.

Edward never intended to outlive me, and I don't want to outlive him anymore than I already had. I knew I had to act quickly, now that I thought about it Alice would see. I drove quickly, dangerously, towards La Push Beach. The last thing I saw before my world went black as the water crushed me, was Edwards's beautiful face.

_His hair was dark, his smile bright_

_His eyes made me melt_

_The day we met_

_On the corner of 80__th__ and West_

I opened my eyes and everything was white, I squinted against the brightness, then I heard something that made my heart thump impossibly fast.

"Bella!"

I could hear Edwards voice, calling me, but it was too bright, I still couldn't see. Two arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around. My vision cleared and I saw his perfect face.

"Edward!" I squealed with joy and held him tight. Edward set me back on the ground and we both wore huge grins. "See, Carlisle was right. Heaven." His smile became impossibly bigger and he pulled me against his chest.

Now we would be together, for all eternity.

**AN: So what'd ya think?? Incase ur wondering the song is written by me. Steal it and I'll sue you for everything you're worth :D Review! please!!**


End file.
